


Dance With Me

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Morgan reflect on their life while watching Jack share his first dance with his new wife SLASH ONE SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Stephanie on Facebook for the prompts of doves, salt water taffy, favorite song!

"How are you holding up, old man?" Derek Morgan asked his former boss as Aaron Hotchner stood off to the side of the dance floor, watching his son have his first dance with his new bride.

"It's hard to believe that he's all grown up," Hotch said, wistfully.

Derek chuckled as he glanced at the favors on the table. "Well, not too grown up. I like the salt water taffy favors. Do you remember the first time we took him to the Outer Banks when he was ten? He made me take him to get salt water taffy every day."

Hotch smiled. "That was the last summer that we were considered cool enough to hang out with."

"Speak for yourself," Derek scoffed. "Derek Morgan has always been cool enough for his stepson."

"That you have," Hotch agreed. He grabbed Derek's hand, not noticing the wrinkles that were beginning to form. He pulled Derek's hand to his mouth to kiss it. "You may have our son enamored with you, but I am pretty sure that his wife is infatuated with me."

Derek ran his free hand through Hotch's hair. "And how could she not be? I mean, look at you. I couldn't have picked a more handsome man to fall in love with."

Hotch blushed. "My only regret is that it took me so long to realize that what I felt for you was more than respect and admiration."

"Baby, none of that matters," Derek hushed him. "The only thing that matters is that we did find each other and we have had a wonderful life together and will continue to have a wonderful life together."

"Look. They're signaling for the other couples to come onto the dance floor. Care to dance with an old man?" Hotch asked him.

Derek squeezed his hand, leading him onto the dance floor. "No, but I would love to dance with the love of my life."

Hotch pulled Derek close to him, leaning down to his ear. "Do you think they'll be happy?"

"I do. I think they're going to have an amazing life together," Derek assured him. "You know what I'm looking forward to? Grandkids."

"I have something to tell you," Hotch said, pulling back to see Derek's face. "Kaylee's pregnant. They just found out a few days ago."

Derek gasped, his eyes welling up with tears of joy. "That's... the most amazing news I've ever heard. How do you feel about that, Grandpa?"

Hotch grinned. "I'll let you know when the news sinks in. Jack is going to be an amazing father."

"Of course, he is. He had you as an example," Derek said, memories of Jack's childhood flooding his brain.

"He had both of us," Hotch countered. "In fact, Jack told me that whether or not the baby is a boy or girl, they are going to name him or her Morgan Brooks."

Derek stopped dancing, shocked. "Seriously?"

Hotch opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Jack and Kaylee dancing next to them.

"I take it then, Dad, that you told Derek about our newest family member," Jack teased, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm impressed he managed to keep it a secret from Derek for this long," Kaylee added.

Hotch tossed them both a mock glare that they laughed off. "I would have kept it a secret longer except that Derek mentioned that it was grandchildren that he was most looking forward to. How could I keep it a secret after that?"

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry, Dad. We forgive you. So, Papa, what do you think about the baby's name?"

"I- Are you sure?" Derek questioned, disbelievingly. "I mean, I-"

"I think he's trying to say that he is overwhelmed by the idea and can't express how honored he feels by this in words," Hotch interpreted. "His ability to express himself is one of the things that I love best about him."

Derek hit him in the shoulder. He broke away from Hotch to hug Jack fiercely. "Thank you, Jack. It's been an honor to be a part of your life."

Jack felt tears in his own eyes as he responded, "No, thank you. You brought love and joy back into our lives after my mom's death. I couldn't have asked for a better step-parent than you. It's an honor for me to be able to name my child after you."

"You know," Kaylee spoke up, "the two of you have been better parents to me in the four years that I've known you than my own parents and since this is a day where sap is allowed to flow free, I want to tell you both that I am so glad to have you in my life. Morgan Brooks Hotchner is going to be the luckiest kid in the world with you as his grandparents."

"It has been our pleasure to know you and watch you grow into the beautiful, young woman standing in front of us," Hotch told her, pulling her into a hug.

Jack sighed as he saw movement off to the side. "As much as I hate to break up this love fest, I can see from the frantic waving of my new mother-in-law that it's time to release the doves."

Kaylee hit her head off of Jack's shoulder. "The doves. Someone please save me from my mother."

"Sorry, kid. We all have our crosses to bear," Derek said, pushing Jack and Kaylee towards her mother.

"I'll be glad when Kaylee's parents go back to Georgia," Hotch commented, watching the fake smile on his son's face as he followed his mother-in-law. "We should probably go help."

Derek started to nod when a new song came on. He grabbed Hotch. "This is my favorite song. Dance with me. We can save them in a little bit."

Hotch kissed his lips, gently. "As long as you ask, I'll always dance with you."

END


End file.
